


两小无猜

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: *我的功能里面大概没有起名这一项吧lol*吐花症 again*不虐*送给姐妹，希望您可以不要总是在我幻想照哥的时候提深泽辰哉。
Relationships: Watanabe Shouta/Miyadate Ryota
Kudos: 11





	两小无猜

啊--------------！！！！！！！！

八个人同时抬头，全员一致看着宮舘涼太，紧接着休息室里冲进来一个慌张的人影。

“喂！这是什么！！！” 只见渡辺翔太手里捧着几片红色的玫瑰花瓣伸到其他成员面前。

“红玫瑰花瓣？” 其他人表情十分淡定，大家不明所以的看着渡辺翔太，不知道几片花瓣有什么值得他这样大惊小怪的。

“不对不对！！！从我嘴里冒出来的...！！！” 说道，好像怕他们不相信一样，渡辺翔太立刻咳了起来，接着从他嘴里又掉下几片同样的红色花瓣，“看！你们看！！！” ，他赶紧又捡起刚从嘴里飘出来的花瓣往那几个人面前伸，生怕他们没看见一样。

“... ...” 这下大家都盯着花瓣沉默了。

“欸？？...为啥突然这么沉默...” 渡辺翔太也被下了一跳，怎么大家突然就不说话了，脸色还挺沉重的样子。

“这是...吐花症吧？” 最小的Raul犹豫的问旁边其他年长的成员们。

“嗯...”

“吐花症？我生病了？” 渡辺翔太一脸茫然的看着一个个面色严肃的成员。

在大家你一言我一语下终于让五岁儿认识到了自己现在的局面，比较意外的事渡辺翔太并没有像他们想象的那样惊慌，弄清楚事态之后反而安静了下来，倒是其他人有点慌了起来。

“吐花症只要找到喜欢的那个人，两个人心意相通就没事了，所以现在要先弄清楚なべさん喜欢的人是谁比较重要！” 阿部分析道，其他人也跟着附和了起来，七嘴八舌的开始对渡辺翔太发问，可是问了半天本人自己也毫无头绪，这件事只能暂时不了了之了。

几天过后渡辺翔太开始慢慢习惯了自己吐花症这件事，也不再对嘴里吐出来的花瓣大惊小怪，但这也并不是什么好事，比起本人其他成员反而更加着急，毕竟如果一直不弄清楚渡辺翔太喜欢的人是谁，那最后他可能会死掉。既然从本人身上毫无线索的话，那就只能从身边亲近的人下手，首当其冲的自然是宮舘涼太。虽然已经被问了很多遍，但是他真的不知道渡辺翔太喜欢的人是谁，甚至连性别都不知道，硬要说的话他觉得可能是女生。对于渡辺翔太得了吐花症这件事宮舘涼太比谁都震惊，只是他没有表现出来罢了，就像他喜欢渡辺翔太这件事他也没有表现出来。宮舘涼太并不是一个吝啬于表达爱意的人，只是他喜欢的对象，也就是他发小渡辺翔太是个别扭到傲娇的人，以至于每次他即使很认真的‘喜欢’大家也都当作是节目效果，最多也不过是青梅竹马的感情，没有人会真的想到爱情。有的时候宮舘涼太也会猜，他这个别扭的发小其实也对自己有些不一样的感情，从一些私下无意识的互动中宮舘涼太觉得自己在那个人心里至少是个特别的存在.... 直到他得了吐花症，原来他有喜欢的人啊。说不失落肯定是假的，但是现在比起在意他喜欢的人到底是谁，宮舘涼太更希望至少他们是两情相悦，这样渡辺翔太才安全。

一段时间后渡辺翔太的吐花症开始变得严重，进入到了下一个阶段，吐出来的不再是零零散散的花瓣，时而会出现整朵的玫瑰花... 随着病情变得严重渡辺翔太的精力也比从前更差了，在排练的空挡几乎都处于昏睡的状态，大家虽然都有心想要帮助他，但是谁也不忍心把他叫醒来问一些早就问过无数次的问题。也许渡辺翔太也并没有好像大家看到的那样满不在乎，一天休息室只剩下两个人的时候他突然问宮舘涼太，如果自己死了会怎么样？宮舘涼太愣了很久才憋出一句‘不会的’，接着就突然心口抽痛到几乎无法呼吸再想不出第二句话了。 这天休息室又只剩下他们两个人，渡辺翔太躺在一旁的沙发上休息，不知道是不是自己的错觉，宮舘涼太觉得最近他的脸色苍白的可怕，睡着的时候真的就像没有了气息了一样。

“那个，翔太... 我想确认一件事情。...总之先跟你道歉，如果不是我想的那样的话，真的不好意思在未经允许的情况下对你做出这样的事情。” 面对睡着的人宮舘涼太还是礼仪周全的说了一大段，他其实早就有这个想法了，虽说是冒险也总比坐以待毙看着他一天一天更加幸苦要好些，如果最终无法改变结果至少自己努力过了。宮舘涼太深深的叹了口气，然后轻手轻脚的俯下身靠近昏睡的人，在他嘴上小心翼翼地印上一个吻。并没有童话般的剧情发生，沉睡中的‘公主’并没有因为王子的一个吻而苏醒，王子只是摸着自己的嘴唇看着依旧沉睡的‘公主’略显失落的转身离去，他当然没有看见‘公主’在他离开后睁开了眼睛...

那天排练结束的时候不知道是谁惊讶的发现渡辺翔太的咳嗽止住了，本人更是惊讶又慌张的样子，周围的人都觉得又好气又好。这算是什么事，莫名其妙的得了吐花症，现在莫名其妙的又自愈了，当真还有这等堪称奇迹的事？当然只要是明眼人都知道这是不可能的事情，所谓‘奇迹’只不过当事人不说旁人也不好揭穿成人社交礼仪罢了。

当晚宮舘涼太收到了渡辺翔太的信息。

-你是不是亲了我-

犹豫了一下，还是如实回复了。

-我在你家楼下，帮我开下门-

这是渡辺翔太自搬家之后第一次到自己发小家里，从来都是宮舘涼太去找渡辺翔太，渡辺翔太却很少来找宮舘涼太。他有些别扭的站在宮舘涼太家的客厅，假装不经意的打量着家里的装潢，简单却精致确实是这个人的风格。宮舘涼太也对这个突如其来的状况有些不知所措，还些笨拙的问对方要不要喝点什么？明明是两个相处了二十几年的人却不知道这种场合要说什么了，宮舘涼太的脑子里突然浮现出来一段没头没尾话：青年间的友谊，就其本身而言，便具有爱情的全部炽烈性和它的一切特点：那种不敢言语吐露感情的羞涩感，那种对自己的不信任，那种无条件的忠诚，那种离别时的凄恻惆怅，那种充满嫉妒的独占欲。就好比，他曾经以为自己是渡辺翔太的发小，独一无二的，绝无仅有的，同一间医院出生，上同一间幼稚园，再到同一间小学，升入同一间中学，一辈子都会在一起的发小，也只是发小而已的存在，但无论是谁都无法陪伴他比自己更久，甚至已经做好了将心中其他的感情永远埋没的心情...

渡辺翔太会掏出戒指宮舘涼太是着实没想到，那个人脸颊泛红，目光撇到一边，嘴里磕磕巴巴的说道：

“虽然早了一点，但是本来打算给你做生日礼物的。只是看着觉得适合就顺手买的而已...”

戒指和渡辺翔太手上戴的那枚一模一样，没有任何包装，一点都不浪漫，但确实是那个人的风格，也许这已经是傲娇的五岁儿能做到的极限了。见宮舘涼太愣在那半天没接，渡辺翔太直接将戒指塞到对方收了就转身朝玄关走去，丢下一句，我要回家了，听着倒像是在赌气了。

“それだけ？” 宮舘涼太跟着他到了玄关，看着渡辺翔太真的穿好鞋准备走的样子还是忍不住发出了疑问。虽然说这个人的性格就是这样，这算是什么？告白吗？他还有点没有搞清楚状况，他亲了渡辺翔太之后那个人的吐花症就治愈了，证明渡辺翔太确实是喜欢自己的，所以大半夜的跑来他家塞给他一枚同款的对戒... 然后就走了？

就当宮舘涼太看着渡辺翔太真的就这样准备推开了他家的大门出去的时候，那个人突然又调头了。

渡辺翔太走到一半转过身，按着站在玄关的人的头，对着他的嘴亲了一口，然后就跟逃似的跑了出去。只留下被亲了一口的宮舘涼太愣在自己家玄关，所以...

-我谈恋爱了？-

“おやすみ。” 收到了备注男朋友传来的一条信息。


End file.
